wrestling101fandomcom-20200214-history
W.W.E. World Heavyweight Championship
The W.W.E. World Heavyweight Championship is one of two world championship's in the W.W.E. and the main championship on SmackDown Live. It is the oldest currently active championship. Inaugural Champion The Inaugural Champion was Buddy Rogers. He was awarded the championship at a Live Event on the 25th April 1963. Longest Reign At 2, 803 days, Bruno Sammartino's first reign is the longest in the Championship's history. Current Champion The Current Champion is Daniel Bryan. He started his fourth Reign on the 13th November 2018 edition of SmackDown Live. Champion History 1. Buddy Rogers 2. Bruno Sammartino 3. Ivan Koloff 4. Pedro Morales 5. Stan Stasiak 6.Bruno Sammartino (2) 7.Superstar Billy Graham 8. Bob Backlund 9. The Iron Shiek 10. Hulk Hogan 11. André The Giant - Vacant (1) 12. Randy Savage 13. Hulk Hogan (2) 14. The Ultimate Warrior 15. Sgt. Slaughter 16. Hulk Hogan (3) 17. The Undertaker 18. Hulk Hogan (4) - Vacant (2) 19. Ric Flair 20. Randy Savage (2) 21. Ric Flair (2) 22. Bret Hart 23. Yokozuna 24. Hulk Hogan (5) 25. Yokozuna (2) 26. Bret Hart (2) 27. Bob Backlund (2) 28. Diesel 29. Bret Hart (3) 30. Shawn Michaels 31. Sycho Sid 32. Shawn Michaels (2) - Vacant (3) 33. Bret Hart (4) 34. Sycho Sid (2) 35. The Undertaker (2) 36. Bret Hart (5) 37. Shawn Michaels (3) 38. Stone Cold Steve Austin 39. Kane 40. Stone Cold Steve Austin (2) - Vacant (4) 41. The Rock 42. Mankind 43. The Rock (2) 44. Mankind (2) 45. The Rock (3) 46. Stone Cold Steve Austin (3) 47. The Undertaker (3) 48. Stone Cold Steve Austin (4) 49. Mankind (3) 50. Triple H (1) 51. Vince McMahon - Vacant (5) 52. Triple H (2) 53. Big Show 54. Triple H (3) 55. The Rock (4) 56. Triple H (4) 57. The Rock (5) 58. Kurt Angle 59. The Rock (6) 60. Stone Cold Steve Austin (5) 61. Kurt Angle (2) 62. Stone Cold Steve Austin (6) 63. Chris Jericho 64. Triple H (5) 65. Hollywood Hulk Hogan (6) 66. The Undertaker (4) 67. The Rock (7) 68. Brock Lesnar 69. Big Show (2) 70. Kurt Angle (3) 71. Brock Lesnar (2) 72. Kurt Angle (4) 73. Brock Lesnar (3) 74. Eddie Guerrero 75. John "Bradshaw" Layfield 76. John Cena 77. Edge 78. John Cena (2) 79. Rob Van Dam 80. Edge (2) 81. John Cena (3) - Vacant (6) 82. Randy Orton 83. Triple H (6) 84. Randy Orton (2) 85. Triple H (7) 86. Edge (3) 87. Jeff Hardy 88. Edge (4) 89. Triple H (8) 90. Randy Orton (3) 91. Batista - Vacant (7) 92. Randy Orton (4) 93. John Cena (4) 94. Randy Orton (5) 95. John Cena (5) 96. Sheamus 97. John Cena (6) 98. Batista (2) 99. John Cena (7) 100. Sheamus (2) 101. Randy Orton (6) 102. The Miz 103. John Cena (8) 104. C.M. Punk 105. C.M. Punk + Rey Mysterio 106. C.M. Punk + John Cena (9) 107. Alberto Del Rio 108. John Cena (10) 109. Alberto Del Rio (2) 110. C.M. Punk (2) 111. The Rock (8) 112. John Cena (11) 113. Daniel Bryan 114. Randy Orton (7) 115. Daniel Bryan (2) - Vacant (8) 16/09/13 - 27/10/13 116. Randy Orton (8) 117. Daniel Bryan (3) - Vacant (9) 09/06/14 - 29/06/14 118. John Cena (12) 119. Brock Lesnar (4) 120. Seth Rollins - Vacant (10) 05/11/15 - 22/11/15 121. Roman Reigns 122. Sheamus (3) 123. Roman Reigns (2) 124. Triple H (9) 125. Roman Reigns (3) 126. Seth Rollins (2) 127. Dean Ambrose 128. A.J. Styles 129. John Cena (13) 130. Bray Wyatt 131. Randy Orton (9) 132. Jinder Mahal 133. A.J. Styles (2) 134. Daniel Bryan (4) 135: TBA